<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i used to think that the day would never come by Pariscores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261184">i used to think that the day would never come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores'>Pariscores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pariscores' StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And by rare i mean RARE, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Sleep Deprivation, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stiffens slightly, eyeing the stack of blueprints abandoned on the desk beside him. “I-I still have so much work to do…” He trails off.</p>
<p>Bucky lifts his flesh arm and cups Tony’s cheek. “And it will still be here tomorrow,” he says softly. “At least a few hours of sleep isn’t going to hurt anyone.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Bucky reinforces. “Don’t make me drag Bruce down here. You know he would carry you out of this lab over his shoulder if he has to.”</p>
<p>“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Tony mutters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Bruce Wayne, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pariscores' StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>StarkBucksBingo2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i used to think that the day would never come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Square Filled: O2 - Sleep Deprivation<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: Winterironbat<br/>Major Tags &amp; Triggers: Crossover Pairings, Polyamory<br/>Word Count: 879</p>
<p>So I started out getting really into IronBat, and then I read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/pseuds/deathsweetqueen">deathsweetqueen's</a> series <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241336">'be there to hold my hand'</a> (100% recommend) and I fell in love with Winterironbat. Then I found that they had written the only fic on this website for this pairing.</p>
<p>So now I just wrote the second. It is centered around the Winteriron portion of the relationship because, ya know, this was written for StarkBucks bingo but it counts!</p>
<p>This is also my first attempt at writing a polyamorous pairing so... yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky winces as he enters Tony’s workshop, AC/DC blasting throughout the speakers at a volume so loud that it’s a wonder Tony hasn’t lost his hearing yet. “JARVIS, can ya’ turn down the volume a bit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds later the music fades down a bit until it is just a dull background noise much to Bucky’s relief. At least now he can think straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scans the area around him, steel eyes combing over various parts of the lab until he spots a Tony-shaped lump sprawled out on the desk in the corner. “Tony?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man startles and sits up straight, hands scrambling toward the sheets of paper in front of him. “Wha-</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m up</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Tony slurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky snorts. “Oh really? So that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>drool on your arm?” He watches the genius quickly glance down in panic, and he can’t help the small laugh that escapes once Tony realizes that no, there is in fact no drool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have known. I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>drooled in my sleep before,” Tony sniffs, pushing himself to stand a bit unsteadily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Bucky replies, making his away across the lab towards Tony. “But you do snore sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you do. But it’s cute. Like a little lawnmower.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Bucky. “I cannot believe you just said that. Bruce would never treat me like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky shrugs as he finally stands in front of the shorter man. “He’s the one who said it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Traitors! The both of you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure Doll,” Bucky drawls, looking Tony up and down. The shorter man is slumped forward, looking like he’s on the verge of collapsing if the dark circles under his eyes are anything to go by. “Let’s get you up to bed. You’ve been down here for hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stiffens slightly, eyeing the stack of blueprints abandoned on the desk beside him. “I-I still have so much work to do…” He trails off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky lifts his flesh arm and cups Tony’s cheek. “And it will still be here tomorrow,” he says softly. “At least a few hours of sleep isn’t going to hurt anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Bucky reinforces. “Don’t make me drag Bruce down here. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would carry you out of this lab over his shoulder if he has to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Tony mutters, before his shoulders sag. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But you’re</span>
  <em>
    <span> carrying</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me, Doll.” He sweeps Tony off his feet, arms under his knees and lifts the shorter man bridal style. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighs and nuzzles closer to Bucky’s chest. “You’re warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Amazing. I knew there was a reason I keep you around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see. So I’m just your personal heater?” Bucky makes his way towards the elevator, making sure to tell JARVIS to lock down the lab and save everything Tony was working on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony hums. “Exactly. You run warmer than Bruce. Especially when he just comes back from Gotham. He’s cold then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that,” Bucky snorts, “I can’t deny.” They step into the elevator, and Bucky watches the lights in the lab go dark as the doors close. “Do ya’ think he’s decided when to go back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he will sometime next week. Can’t leave Wayne Enterprises alone for too long, and Gotham still needs Batman. And I know he misses Alfred.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should tell him to take Alfred with him to New York next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tony lets out a small yawn. “It would be nice to see him again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continue the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. Soon, the elevator </span>
  <em>
    <span>dings</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the doors open to let them into the penthouse. Bucky steps off and glances down at Tony. The other man’s eyes are half-lidded, and he knows it won’t be long until he’s fully asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky quietly makes his way towards their bedroom, and he is thankful that the door is not closed completely. He doesn’t want to risk jostling Tony too much just to get the door. He uses his foot to push it open and walks inside, kicking the door shut behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lamp on Bruce’s side is turned off, and he can make out the man’s form under the covers. Bucky slowly pulls the sheets down and sets Tony down beside Bruce, being careful not to wake them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally got him to come to bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky stills and looks up, eyes meeting Bruce’s sharp gaze. Okay, yeah. He should have known Bruce would be awake. “Yeah. Took a little convincin’ but we got there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce’s gaze softens as his eyes trail down to the sleeping genius. “It wouldn’t be Tony if it were easy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky huffs. “True.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are bein’ too loud,” Tony slurs, squirming closer towards Bruce. “Shut up and go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>you want to go to bed?” Bruce snorts, but pulls Tony against him and rests his arm across the smaller man’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, can’t argue with that now,” Bucky chuckles and turns off the bedside lamp before crawling into the bed until Tony’s back is flush against his chest. “Happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now sleep. Love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now get some sleep, little lawnmower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Bruce!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr @<a href="https://pariscores.tumblr.com/">pariscores</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>